l'énorme problème de Sasunaru
by lasurvolte
Summary: pur délire sorti de mon cerveau tordu, dédié aux fanfikeuses


**Titre :** l'énorme problème de Sasunaru

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** personne ne m'appartient, même pas masashi kishimoto :(

**Résumé :** pur délire sorti de mon cerveau tordu, dédié aux fanfikeuses

**Genre :** euh… du n'importe nawak…

**Couple : **euh… Bah… un rapide Sasunaru

**Note :** tout ce qui est entre parenthèse : c'est mes petits commentaires.

Deux ombres contre un mur, essayant tant bien que mal de se cacher…

- Sasuke… Tu crois qu'on a réussi à leur échapper…

- La ferme, Naruto, je regarde !

Sasuke se rapprocha tout doucement, mais vraiment tout doucement, du bord du mur… Si doucement même qu'on aurait cru que sa vie dépendait de sa lenteur.

- Magne toi, je veux savoir si on s'est caché dans un endroit sûr

Sasuke soupira devant l'impatience de son coéquipier, et se montra un peu plus rapide, mais vraiment pas beaucoup plus. Puis il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil… Ce qu'il vit lui fit se raidir les cheveux sur la tête et il recula d'un bond.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête…

- Elles sont là…

- Gloups… Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- J'en sais rien, laisse moi réfléchir…

Sasuke regarda autour de lui, mais lui et Naruto se trouvaient dans une rue à sens unique, un mur au fond leur empêchait le passage, et de l'autre côté... Non, il ne valait mieux pas y penser… Bon peut-être pourraient-ils tous les deux escalader le mur et s'enfuir…

- Naruto… On va escalader le mur…

- T'es pas fou toi, on va se faire repérer direct si elles sont là…

- Très bien, tu vois une autre solution ?

- Euh… Nan…

- Bon alors à trois on y va.

Tous deux prirent leur souffle et le brun commença à compter :

- Un, deux… Trois…

Sasuke et Naruto commencèrent à escalader le mur avec l'aide de leur chakra, espérant ne pas se faire remarquer, mais c'était peine perdue, un hurlement aigue retentit derrière eux. Les deux garçons frémirent, mais continuèrent à grimper en courant plus vite espérant échapper aux furies en bas. Cependant elles les rattrapèrent sans trop de difficulté.

- Mais c'est quoi ces filles ? Comment elles font pour courir aussi vite ?

- Comment veux tu que je le sache usuratonkachi (entre baka, dobe, et usuratonkachi mon cœur balance)

Finalement le beau brun et le petit blond eurent beau donné le meilleur d'eux-mêmes les folles qui les poursuivaient finirent par les entourer, leur sauter dessus et les ligoter comme deux espèces de saucisson dans des cordes super méga solides que même des kunais, une force surhumaine, ou encore le chidori ne pourrait couper (il faut contre ces deux là).

Nos deux pauvres héros étaient tirés et emmenés dans un coin tranquille de Konoha. Tous deux se regardaient se demandant ce qui allait leur arriver… Puis elles s'arrêtèrent une fois à destination, enfin dans un endroit qu'elles trouvaient tranquille quoi.

- AHAHAHA finalement on a réussi à vous attraper…

Dit l'une des filles à nos protagonistes. Puis toutes les autres s'émoustillèrent en poussant des petits cris un peu bizarres, limite avec des traces de baves… Mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qui inquiétait le plus Sasuke et Naruto, non ce qui les inquiétait vraiment… C'était leurs yeux… Oh oui ces yeux avides en forme d'étoiles, ces yeux si effrayant qui donnent envie de s'enfuir à l'autre bout du monde, sans encore se sentir tranquille après.

- Alors les petits bishos vous dites plus rien ?

Les deux concernés en fait ne savaient vraiment pas quoi dire à ces folles furieuses dont ils ignoraient tout à part qu'elles étaient vraiment bizarres, qu'elles avaient débarqué sans prévenir dans leur vie quelques heures plutôt, et qu'elles leur faisaient vraiment très peur. Même Sasuke à cet instant précis aurait préférée être entouré de toutes ses groupies de Konoha, même de la plus collante de toute : Sakura. Et Naruto lui aurait sûrement préféré se retrouver dans l'antre d'Orochimaru entouré de mille ennemis, que là, entourés de ces démentes dangereuses. Les yeux des deux garçons ne se lâchaient plus, l'un comme l'autre espérant voir dans le regard de son coéquipier un plan pour s'enfuir. Pendant ce temps les furies trépignaient autour d'eux en se demandant ce qu'elles allaient bien pouvoir faire de leur proie.

Finalement Sasuke pris son courage à deux mains, où du moins il essaya, parce que l'espèce de glapissement apeuré qu'il lâcha n'était vraiment pas digne de l'Uchiwa, il se reprit, et demanda d'une toute petite voix gentil et douce, ce qui ne lui ressemblait mais alors pas du tout, à croire qu'il avait eu soudain un dédoublement de personnalité et s'était transformé en espèce de chose à voix fluette, bref voilà ce qu'il demanda :

- Euh… Vous… Êtes qui ? Vous nous voulez quoi ?

C'est bien vrai que les deux concernés avaient le droit de savoir tout de même.

Une des harpies lui répondit :

- Oh mes petits choux, vous êtes tellement craquant, trognon, mignon, kawaii, et tout ça, qu'on s'est toute liguées nous les FANFIKEUSES pour vous kidnapper et vous faire jouer un rôle dans nos fics.

Il ne comprit pas tout, mais cela ne le rassura pas pour autant. Ce fut Naruto qui continua la conversation :

- Euh… C'est quoi des fanfimachin ? et des fics ? et euh… C'est dangereux d'avoir un rôle ?

- Les fanfiKEUSES c'est nous ! Ensuite des fics c'est ce qu'on écrit nous les fanfiKEUSES ! Et puis non, un rôle n'est dangereux en rien (enfin ça dépend du point de vue mais ça elles évitent de le révéler en général :p) et puis ça peut vous rendre célèbre tous les deux !

- Célèbre vraiment ?

Demanda Naruto avec son air joyeux, ce qui n'eut pour but que de faire grossir d'énorme cœur dans les yeux des fanfictrucs (euh pardon fanfiKEUSES)

- Oui… Bien plus célèbre qu'Hokage.

- Vraiment ? Vraiment ? Chouette, ah je viens avec vous alors !

Et son petit air naïf était si craquant… Les filles poussaient de plus en plus de NYAAA en regardant Naruto.

- Naruto, Baka, t'es entrain de te faire avoir, tu vois pas que ces filles sont folles, faut pas les suivre…

- Mais moi je veux être célèbre, comme ça je serai reconnu du monde entier

- Dobe, elles ne t'effraient pas ?

- M'appelle pas comme ça, et si t'as peur barre toi, je serai célèbre sans toi, monsieur le trouillard !

Sasuke frémit sous cette insulte. Les Fanfikeuses autour les regardaient se bagarrer et les trouvais de plus en plus adorable.

- Je suis ne suis pas trouillard, usuratonkachi, c'est juste que ces filles sont vraiment trop bizarre, on peut pas leur faire confiance…

- Vous êtes mignons tous les deux à vous battre, mais de toute façon, Sasu-chan, tu n'as pas le choix !

Le dénommé déglutit, comment qu'elle venait de l'appeler celle là ? Naruto explosa de rire :

- Oh… Sasu-chan c'est tellement mignon, n'est ce pas Sasu-chan, Sasu-chan, Sasu-chan…

- Ferme là, abruti, où je te refais la face.

- Bon les bishos-chou-d'amour c'est pas tout ça, mais on va vous emmener avec nous, d'accord ou pas !

Naruto les suivis avec plaisir, se disant que de toute façon il allait être célèbre et que c'était vraiment vraiment chouette, peut-être moins qu'Hokage, mais quand même (pauvre petit être innocent)… Quant à Sasuke, il suivait, mais à complet contre cœur, si Sakura était arrivé à ce moment là pour le libérer, il l'aurait demander en mariage tout de suite pour la remercier et parce qu'il éviterait le pire…

Une fois arrivée à destination, les rôles se succédèrent, ils retrouvèrent quelques fois leurs amis, rivaux, ennemis, d'autres gens jamais vu que les fanfikeuses inventaient pour torturer encore plus de monde. Surtout très important, ils étaient TRES souvent réduit à jouer ensemble, à s'embrasser, à faire des choses pas très catholique et tout ça sans aucune intimité ! Naruto n'appréciait PLUS DU TOUT le fait d'être célèbre, Sasuke lui était encore plus renfermé sur lui-même. Pire que tout ils ne pouvaient même pas se plaindre des mauvais soins des fanfikeuses sous peine de deathfics et d'autres menaces (comme par exemple Sasuke mis en Uke, ce qui nuirait totalement à sa réputation de dominant et donc ce qu'il évitait le plus possible (ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de l'être tout de même de temps en temps)). Bien sûr Sasuke et Naruto était amoureux l'un de l'autre (pas le choix, quasiment tout le temps entrain de jouer ensemble) mais des fois devait se farcir à faire des cochonneries avec d'autres personnes comme Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Gaara et tous les autres (oui ils n'ont pas été épargnés).

Mais cela rendait les fanfikeuses, et les lecteurs, et les fans, et tout ça très enjoués, voir même gagatique… Et surtout, surtout JAMAIS rassasié… Il n'est pas fini le temps des fanfics Naruto, surtout il n'est pas fini le temps des fanfics Sasunaru… (J'espère, je suis une fan gagatique).

Pendant ce temps, sur un autre bout de la planète Masashi Kishimoto maltraite ses propres personnages dans son manga… Et oui parce qu'hélas malgré tous les efforts des fanfikeuses, les personnages ne leur appartiennent pas vraiment…

Elles ne font qu'emprunter… Et c'est déjà pas mal… (Quoi que si je pouvais les voler moi-même je ne me gênerais pas)

FIN !

L'autatrice : Voilà toute l'histoire

Naruto : et oui… Voilà comment tout est arrivé…

Sasuke : Ferme là toi, tout ça c'est de ta faute, à trépigner « je vais être célèbre, je vais être célèbre » bah voilà où on est rendu !

L'autatrice : 'fin j'ai écris tout ça, parce que les fanfikeuses je vous adore (fanfikeuse de sasunaru particulièrement) ! Donc continuer de gagatiser, d'être des folles furieuses, des furies, des harpies et de torturer nos petits personnages préférés.

Naruto : en voilà encore une autre sans pitié…

Sasuke : quoi parce que tu croyais qu'elle sortait du lot ?

Naruto : bah… Elle à quand même pitié de nous en racontant nos supplices et tout…

Sasuke : méfies toi… Tu vois bien qu'elle gagatise comme les autres

L'autatrice : Nyahahahahahahaha


End file.
